I'll Be Right Here
by Prettyhex04
Summary: Following the events of 5x04 when the duo of McDanno find out the truth about Matty, but what happens to Danny in the after effects?


**THANK YOU for the all the reviews from my last story! I'm overwhelmed by it, especially by the 'Guest', whoever it was that reviewed. THANK YOU!**

 **Well this one isn't _as_ long as the last one and I know I'm uploading this one so soon after the first but I kept you all waiting so long with my Olicity uploads that I think you've earned it! Also what I said before apparently didn't happen in the text after I viewed it after publishing it so ignore what I said in the notes, so yeah there's that. **

**Anyways, back to the story. Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **Thanks and enjoy! x**

Launching up, Danny grasped hold of his bed sheets as his heartbeat pounded furiously in his chest, gasping down oxygen greedily in an attempt to rid himself of the image of his brother murdered in that oil barrel.

It had been a week since he'd found out Matty was murdered, when he was _presented_ to both him and Steve when they'd gone to try and get him back to find out it was too late. The thought haunted his thoughts every time he closed his eyes, it was always lying in wait for him and no matter what he tried he couldn't escape it.

To keep his innocent daughter from having to witness it's devastation on her father, Danny hadn't seen Grace in the week since that night, he couldn't bare it if his little monkey found out her Uncle disappeared from her life in that way.

Running both hands down his face, Danny glanced over at the time before sighing heavily.

 _2.05am._

There was no way he was getting to sleep, to be honest he wasn't sure why he kept trying, he knew it wouldn't change anything.

Feeling the walls closing in on him, Danny scrambled back into the headboard, trying to anchor himself to reality by using that feeling of solidity against his skin but it did nothing to the oncoming panic attack that was rapidly incoming.

Before he could stop and think about his actions, Danny chucked a couple clothes on so he wasn't just in his boxers, snatched up his car keys and darted out the door towards his Camaro that stood half hidden in the darkness.

….

He wasn't sure where the hell he was heading but one thing was for sure, he wasn't stopping anytime soon.

The after effects of his nightmare still coasted over him, taunting him with images of his mangled brother, the brother he always loved and had protected him when they were younger from bullies that used to tease him and torture him,

 _Where was he then though?_

 _Where was he when his brother had needed him most?_

Pushing the accelerator to the floor, Danny gripped the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip, eyes scanning the road ahead but knew it was empty. Not a lot of people drove at night, only the ones returning from work or out to get last minute groceries, he'd done that when Rachel was pregnant with Grace enough times with her cravings.

Ignoring the rate of his breathing, Danny desperately put the car in park before scurrying up the path and hammering on the door, hands fiddling with the other as his head went round observing the local neighbourhood of his partner's house before turning back to the door as footsteps closed in.

Staring up at his partner, Danny felt his heartbeat decrease slightly, his erratic breathing becoming more controlled as Steve looked him over before stepping to the side and letting him in, locking the door behind him.

Not even hesitating in his steps, Danny strode over to the sofa and released a deep breath as the cushion dipped beneath his weight, the only sound being the TV on a sports game as Steve made his way back to the couch again.

Appreciating how he didn't even bother to ask what was wrong, Steve returned to his previous state while watching the game as Danny slipped off his shoes and made himself comfortable, dragging the blanket over the back of the couch and draping it atop his body as he lowered down to his side and rested his head in Steven's lap.

Upon feeling the last of his nightmare wash over him, he tucked the blanket beneath his chin, curling the rest of his body up to his chest as he levelled out his breathing.

It didn't really surprise Danny that after his nightmare, he'd followed his instincts and they'd led him straight to Steve. Not that he'd tell him but the SEAL always managed to make Danny feel safe, his lucky charm as it was.

Settling down more into himself, Danny finally felt the ability to breathe again as sleep tugged at him.

Before succumbing to the pull of sleep, Danny glanced up at his partner as he focused mainly on the TV, never being one to force someone to relive something that obviously startled them and instead went with the flow and showed him the needed comfort that was required in order for Danny to feel safe again.

No matter what, he'll always trust Steve to keep him safe through the night as he knows they've got each other's back. If anything were to happen during the night, Steve will be there.

 _His brother will be there_.

Stealing a momentary glance down at his partner that had been suffering in silence since they'd both found out about Matty, Steve was just glad he could provide him with this that was able to let him close his eyes and find a good night's sleep.

From his years' worth of experience in nightmares, deaths and the loss of those closest to you are never an easy thing to escape or ignore, Steve knew how it went, not wanting to talk or relive that horror all over again. The best thing to do in times like these were to just show them you supported them and just be there for them.

….

Ever since their first introduction and soon partnership, Steve and Danny rolled smoothly into a state of friendship where they could trust the other without fault with any problem.

Following the events of Danny appearance at Steve's because of his nightmare, it became a thing that passed between the two. Whenever one of them feels down or something occurs and they just need that relief of feeling someone there with them and supporting them when they're experiencing moments of vulnerability, they'll go the other.


End file.
